What's mine is mine
by Peachesand cream15
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the school heart throb, capable of rendering whole classrooms of girls senseless with a look. But when Ginny Weasley young and inferior refuses adore him, prefering his Italian friend Blaise, Draco finds himself desperate to split them up
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter, I know it's really, really short but let me know what you think about the ideas behind it etc and I will continue the story. Hope you guys like it, please R and R :-)**

Trademark cocksure swagger, check. Arrogant smirk, check. Now for a swish of the gleaming blond hair, my God, I am fit. The female population of Hogwarts never knew what hit them when Draco Malfoy came to town. Lucky bitches.

I love it when I strut down the corridor accompanied by the whisper of female sighs. The sound of complete and utter adoration. As well it should be, I mean, look at me, aforementioned blond hair, palest blue eyes, aristocratic demeanour, perfect body... Hmm. Interesting, nice looking brunette. The moment when they look up, the surprise and absolute wonder glowing in their eyes is priceless.

"Hey," The trick is to breathe into the ear, shoulder lightly brushing hers, eyes locking. They seem to think this means you can see something special about them. Like fuck, she's fit and I'm bored. This is purely amusement.

"Hi," I wish they wouldn't giggle so much; it grates after a while until you just want to hit them. This one is going bright red from the neck upwards, little slut, the stain of lust. Then again, I can't exactly blame her. Potions can wait; I have more pressing (quite literally in this case) matters to attend too.

I think there's an empty classroom up near the Astrology Tower...

************

Blaise watched wearily as his friend sauntered off without a backwards glance, a fawning girl clinging desperately to his arm. The worst thing was, this wasn't even frowned upon. Instead every single girl in the dining hall was staring enviously after her; as were some of the boys. He sat down; setting the plate he had got for Malfoy beside him and proceeded to eat alone, elbows tucked in and head down.

He disliked the majority of the Slytherins, loud, coarse and above all mindless, but Malfoy and he had been friends since primary school, and the habit was too far ingrained in his mind to be removed. He could swear, drink and even make the jokes like the best of them, but he grew tired of the constant insincerity of the group he and Malfoy hung around with.

Glancing quickly at his watch, Blaise gathered up his things and headed for Potions, guessing correctly that Malfoy would be absent for a considerable while yet... again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who's reviewed so far, hope you enjoy this chapter : -)**

**Please R and R.**

Blaise's head snapped up at the curt words, "Pairs for this one, please," Professor Snape strode back and forth rapping out instructions, the billowing of his voluminous black cape lending more depth than ever to his bat like appearance. The Slytherins clustered about him formed pairs without hesitation, and Blaise was left wishing Malfoy had deemed to appear at the lesson.

He smiled in gratingly up at the Potions Master, hoping against hope he would allow him to work alone.

"No Zabini, you need more than one pair of hands for this one. Who else is bereft?" He turned and peered at the Gryffindors, skimming through them. "Ah, Weasley. Over here if you please," Blaise's line of sight was suddenly blocked, as one of the Weasley family sat next to him. "Thank you,"

Blaise gritted his teeth, as he looked at the red head perched stiffly on the stool next to him.

"Hello,"

"Huh," Ron folded his arms, and looked the Slytherin up and down. Blaise felt his olive skin flush a shade darker, and he shifted away from the other boy to stare pointedly at the front of the class. Snape rattled through the instructions so quickly there was no time to take them down, and hoping he had heard them all correctly, Blaise stood to go fetch some ingredients from the cupboard.

"I'll go,"

"Fine," Ron twirled his wand in his fingers, looking as though he would much rather be using it to hex Blaise.

Half an hour later, the potion was a smooth silver colour as was instructed, and they had finished before anyone else. Blaise squashed some miniscule pieces of root under the flat of his knife, before once more attempting conversation.

"So, um, have a good holiday?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"At least I'm trying here,"

"Huh,"

"What IS your problem?"

Ron looked slightly taken aback as Blaise stood suddenly, his eyes flashing in anger. He flushed a bright red, almost matching his hair and mumbled something.

"I can't' hear you,"

"You're a Slytherin, why even bother,"

"And you are a stereotypical fool,"

"That's it," Ron stood, gathering his books and equipment in to his arms before striding angrily to his former table and joining a shocked looking Harry and Hermione. Blaise kept his head down, trying to calm himself down. He didn't like the Weasly any more than the Weasly appeared to like him, but at least he had tried.

He dipped a finger into the potion, disturbing the cool surface and creating shimmering patterns that danced before him. Sighing, he glanced up to see and extremely smug Malfoy enter the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, are we to have an explanation for this untimely arrival?"

"Taking another student to the hospital wing sir,"

"Very well, sit down,"

Draco sauntered over to his usual seat, tossing his bags casually onto the floor.

"Finished already? Good good."

"Where were you?"

"Classroom 16, first on the left as you climb the second set of stairs to the Astrology Tower. I wouldn't go up there though if I were you, it's slightly messy."

He grinned easily, before flicking Blaise on the arm, "What's up?"

"Weasly,"

"The blood traitor?" Malfoy sounded slightly surprised, he raised a single eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore,"

"You are turning into a shadow of the Zabini I used to know," Malfoy commented idly, "You need to get out a bit more, have a bit more fun,"

Blaise pushed a strand of hair back, "Get stuffed,"

"Charming."

"My middle name,"

Leaning backwards, Draco scrutinised his friend. Blaise had been blessed with Italian good looks, brown, slightly mussed hair, smooth tanned skin and dark eyes, so Draco could not understand the lack of interest in the fairer sex. He was always more than ready to lend Blaise one of his cast offs, but his friend always declined.

The lesson dragged its weary feet, but finally it was time to leave the dank dungeons. With relief, Blaise threw his books in his bag and made for the door, Malfoy close behind. They decided to sit outside, the sun was out and the air warm, so they settled near the lake. Most of their year had followed suit, as well as some of the younger pupils, and the morning was full of greetings and catcalls.

Malfoy threw himself on the grass, stretching luxuriously in the sun and fully aware of the number of appreciative sighs that echoed through the grounds as his shirt hitched slightly, revealing a toned, tanned midriff. Tipping his head back, Blaise enjoyed the heat on his face and the feeling of temporary freedom.

"Wow," Draco whistled quietly.

"What?"

"Do you SEE her?"

"Who?"

"Weasly,"

"Weasly is a boy..."

"His sister dumbass,"

"He has a sister?" Blaise propped himself up on one elbow and followed Draco's line of sight. A girl was walking slowly down the main steps, scanning the grounds for somebody with deep chocolate eyes. Her hair caught the sun, as it formed a golden haze about her amber locks that tumbled down to her shoulders. Her figure had developed beyond recognition during the summer, and Blaise caught Malfoy's slight moistening of the lips.

He caught a swift "Be right back," before Malfoy had lept up off the grass and was striding over to the steps. Blaise bit his lip in annoyance, the youngest Weasly was obviously going to fall for his erstwhile friend's "charm," and become the latest of a long line of used females.

***********

I'm just going to flick this strand of hair back, even the sun worships me by turning my hair into pure gold...

"Hi," Gentle smile, quick flick of the eyes and lean gently back against the steps making the legs look longer and profile more pronounced... There we go.

"What do you want?" OK, not the reaction I was expecting.

"A friendly chat is all, some light conversation to while away this beautiful afternoon."

"Uhuh," This has never happened to me before, what the hell is up with this one? Obviously she just wants to be pursued, I can deal with that. Slip behind her, one cautious hand a quick touch to the shoulder. "You ought to be careful; you could burn out here in the sun," Make her think I care for her wellbeing. I should give lessons really. Hm, she's not replying, could her silence be a quiet assent?

Just run the fingers down the arm, she has lovely skin, golden and smooth. This always makes them melt, drop the lips onto the neck and speak against the skin.

"I would hate for you to suffer in any way,"

HOLY SHIT!

She SLAPPED me! What the... what just happened?

What's wrong with her?

Wait, no, it's not, it couldn't be... me?

Am I... losing my touch?

Keep cool, quick; there are some girls over there under the willow. That one will do, she looks alright. Now, lazy smile, a beckon of the fingers...

She's jumped up and now she's following me.

Ah, I still got it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry it took me quite a while to update, I'm in the middle of exams at the moment and have decided to attempt to pass some of them :- )**

**I know this is quite short, but please R and R and I promise the next chapter will be much longer. **

The weary sun took its time over dying that evening, throwing spreading colours across the sky. The luminous streaks of gold entranced Ginny, she crept out of her dormitory to gaze up at the sunset. Tipping her head back, she leant against the wall of the castle, and let the breeze play with strands of her hair.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the world for few precious moments, despite an annoying feeling that someone was watching her.

Ginny glanced around her without appearing to; under half closed eyelids and yet drew a blank. The shadows flooding the grounds still retained their secrets, and a chill crept into the evening air. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her and headed for the door.

High above, in the Astronomy Tower a figure watched the read head basking in the golden light that touched her hair and turned it to pure amber. As Ginny retreated from the encroaching darkness and hurried inside, the figure leant back from the wall and sighed. There were grooves in his palm from where he had been clutching the gritty stone, and yet he did not notice. He drew his cloak tighter about him and sat in the shadow of the battlements gazing up at the frosty stars that winked down at him.

Blaise shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He knew he liked Ginny, that was obvious, but the fact remained that Malfoy had also set his sights on her. He had laughed so hard when Malfoy had tasted his first ever defeat, tears had flowed from his eyes, but what if Ginny only wanted to be chased?

After all, she did appear to be the only girl in the entire school who was not madly in love with Draco, even Hermione Granger was reputed to sigh his name in her sleep. And another thing, he was a Slytherin. The Weasleys dislike for all from his house was well known, and the girl's brothers were said to be extremely protective over their baby sister.

The chances of Ginny ever liking him back were slim, very slim indeed.

***************

My cheek is still stinging from that Weasley girl's assault earlier. Who the hell does she think she is, come to that, does she really think she can get away with hitting me? I'm not the one at fault here though, that's the main thing. That little slut in the year below certainly proved that, ha.

So if I am my usual beautiful self, why is she not falling for me? Quite honestly it was a shock to the system when her hand connected with my face, and if I die she will be responsible for multiple suicides throughout the student body. Or even worse, if I _**bruise**_. I'll sue her penniless family for everything they've got if any harm befalls my perfect visage.

So, she thinks she can reject me. Or, was it a rejection? I need to do some research on this hot (quite literally) little topic.

****************

Malfoy stood and stretched languorously, his eyes roving over the current occupants of the Slytherin common room. Setting down the glass he had been holding, Malfoy strolled over to Pansy Parkinson. She looked up and was rendered speechless as she turned a deep crimson.

"Hello Pansy," He bent and sat at her feet, smiling appreciatively up at her. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes flickered warmly in the firelight and what deep eyes they were! Pansy stammered incoherently for a moment, before somehow forcing out a single word.

"Hi," She flinched at how immature and squeaky her voice sounded. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "Hi Draco," She lingered slightly over his name, revelling in the sound of it. She clasped her hands together, to hide the fact that they were shaking as she mentally screamed "HE is SITTING at MY FEET!! AHAHAHA!"

When realisation came a moment later that his elegant fingers were lightly stroking her thigh he nearly passed out.

**************

Pansy is so easy to manipulate, a mere word from me and she turns to jelly. Well, she is only human I suppose.

I don't want to have any dealings with her at all; she's not high enough standard for me, but if there is any gossip or news on the Weasley girl she would have been the first to know.

Urgh, she needs to discover a good skin care spell, that spot is so huge it practically deserves a bloody name.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is slightly longer, to celebrate the end of exams and to make up for the brief update last time and the grammatical errors :)**

**Please R and R!**

Quiet peace had enveloped Hogwarts as Blaise sidled through the corridors, headed for the common room. The cool wind floated through a carelessly open window, caressing his cheek and he paused before moving to the sill.

Darkness met his gaze, the night time chill in the air exhilarating him as he breathed deeply. Closing his eyes momentarily, Blaise enjoyed the silence. Curse whoever was making those footsteps, wait, footsteps?

Perhaps it was Ginny, out of bed and restless because she too felt a bond between them. Eyes shining and gathering his cloak about him, Blaise swiftly rounded the corner... And came face to face with Ron. Who didn't look amazingly ecstatic to see him. Shit.

Malfoy was emerging from a handy shaded corner in the common room, adjusting his clothes whilst pondering the usefulness of what he had learnt from Pansy, when raised voices alerted him. He strode to the door, and flinging it open was confronted by Ron, with Blaise in a headlock.

Draco raised a single eyebrow.

"Shall I leave you two alone?"

"Don't you dare!" Blaise snarled through gritted teeth. Ron shook him, obviously relishing the opportunity to humiliate the Slytherin.

"My good man, if you had only asked politely I'm quite sure Mr. Zabini here would have been more than happy to oblige without this violence," Draco drawled, causing both figures in front of him to turn bright red.

"Now Weasley, let him go,"

"Please is the word," Ron hissed. Malfoy's expression hardened.

"Please is the word you will be squealing in a second blood traitor if you don't let him go now," The blond Slytherin pulled his black, hawthorn wand from his sleeve and flicked it slightly to emphasise his point.

Ron pulled his arm away from Blaise and pushed him forwards, before turning on his heel and stalking off into the darkness.

"I turn my back for five minutes and look what happens," Malfoy mused as he proffered an arm to help his friend up. Blaise grunted angrily and stood, dusting the arms of his robe.

"He took me by surprise," And he had, Blaise had been expecting the youngest Weasley to round the corner, not her older, angrier, uglier and seemingly more violent brother.

"You'll never guess what I discovered,"

"If its anything like the fact Pansy has a mole shaped like The Leaning Tower of Pisa on the inside of her left thigh I'm really not interested."

"How did you know she has that mole? Blaise you dark horse, you've slept with Pansy!"

A shudder ran through the Italian.

"No, you told me a week ago,"

"Oh. No, it's nothing like that."

"Thank God," Blaise pushed past Malfoy and headed for the stairs. He needed the relief of a soft pillow and the numbness sleep would bring.

"It's about Weasley,"

"Which one?"

"You idiot, as if I would be avidly interested about anything remotely to do with most of them. The youngest, fool,"

"Oh," Blaise's ears pricked up.

"She has a boyfriend, that's why she, ahem, rejected me rather forcibly," Malfoy grinned, oblivious to the look on his friends face.

"Excuse me," Blaise climbed the stairs, mind in turmoil. This was the last thing he had expected, and the last thing he wanted to hear.

**************

Ginny was alone in the Gryffindor common room, bathed in the warm glow of the embers as she sat reading, when her brother burst in.

"Bastards," He was muttering to himself, "Stupid scumbags, Slytherin bastards."

"Oh dear,"

"I hate them. I wish they would just bugger off to their mansions and leave the rest of us NORMAL PEOPLE in peace,"

"Who?"

"Malfoy, as ever, and that sly Italian, Blaise."

"Who's Blaise?"

"The upstart, the twat from Potions the other day, do you not remember? I TOLD you!" With an aggrieved look and an exasperated sigh Ron threw himself up the stairs in search of a more receptive audience.

Biting down on her lip to keep from smiling, Ginny returned to her book but found her mind wandering back to the other day, the day Malfoy had tried it on.

She couldn't keep the smiles back when she remembered how shocked he had been, and how angry Dean had been after she had told him. He'd exerted the protective boyfriend thing on her, which she hated.

Casting back, Ginny could remember another boy, crying with laughter when she slapped Malfoy. A boy with rich brown hair that gleamed in the sunlight and eyes that danced.

Typical good looks she supposed, a Slytherin bad boy who was no good to anyone, especially her. Besides, Ginny knew the group Malfoy headed well enough.

They egged each other on, placing bets and leering at any unfortunate girl to catch their sights. Malfoy was the worst, he was handsome she granted him that readily enough, but he knew it too well. Mere boys the lot of them, with not a brain cell to spare.

She curled up in the complaining armchair, unwilling to give in to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, her first Quidditch match as one of the team. Gryffindor against Slytherin, she could only pray Ron didn't kill himself trying to kill Malfoy.

*****************

The next dawn dawned bright and chilly, with a thick layer of sparkling frost decorating the grounds. Blaise dressed slowly, knowing it would be some time before Malfoy was able to tear himself from the mirror. He was tired, having spent the night staring up into the darkness to prevent himself from dreaming of Ginny. He needed to stop this ridiculous infatuation, and dreaming of her wasn't helping. Blaise yawned, and ran his hand through his hair distractedly.

"Malfoy move it!" He knocked on the bathroom door, "We have a match today you vain woman,"

"Yes, and I'm the reason the girls even come to watch," Came the muffled reply, "So if I don't get this hair spell exactly right it will blow everywhere, and then everyone will be upset and I can't have that," Rolling his eyes Blaise retreated from the door and sat at the foot of his bed, patiently waiting.

It was much later before the pair reached the dining hall, and most of the students had disappeared to prepare for the match. It had been hotly anticipated and tensions between the two houses had been rising for some time.

Swallowing some dry toast that threatened to stick in his throat, Blaise kept his head down. Malfoy meanwhile was proving that men could in fact multitask, as his hand seemed to be busy under the table with the deliriously happy girl next to him while he sipped juice calmly. He finally stood elegantly, smiled at the girl and tapped Blaise on the shoulder.

"Come on, mustn't keep the ladies waiting." He made for the doors, nodding to either side as the females present swooned. Blaise followed, catching whispers that echoed in the aftermath of his friend.

"Apparently he is an amazing lay,"

"Apparently? You can tell that just by looking at him for goodness sakes!"

He ducked into the cool morning with evident relief.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry but I didn't reply to a few reviews this time because I have only just remembered them =S **

**I just want to say thank you, everyone who reviewed and next time I PROMISE to reply to you all ^^ This update is longer as well, to make up for the delay. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Holli, because she's an amazing friend and I miss her lots xxx**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

The sudden breeze assaulted Ginny as she stepped through the doors out into the grounds, making her suck her breath in rapidly. Scanning the slopes, the amount of students heading for the pitch caused her stomach to clench with sudden nerves.

The possibility of screwing up and doing something stupid that caused the whole team to lose was becoming an increasingly large one, and she flipped her eyes skywards muttering a quick plea that nothing should go wrong. Clasping her shaking hands together, and wishing she had thought this through more, Ginny hurried towards the changing rooms.

*****************

Blaise flinched slightly at the chill in the morning air, surveying the pitch with an experienced eye. He loved Quidditch, and his position as keeper allowed him to watch the game unfold before him, with the fast past causing an increase in his thrill of playing.

He strolled back into the changing rooms and shrugged on the heavy robes in silver and green, which complimented his dark good looks, before retiring to a nearby bench to await the commencement of the match.

His thoughts wandered back to Ginny, who he had glimpsed half running across the lawns in the sharp wind, hair dancing in a mass of amber and gold. He didn't relish the idea of having to play against her, and anticipated a struggle in keeping his mind solely on the game.

"Blaise?" Malfoy's drawling tones emerged from the far end of the room, "Could you bring me the wax from the shelf?"

"No, I'm busy,"

"Doing what?"

"Thinking,"

"Ouch, does it hurt?"

"You would know,"

"Why the long face my friend? We have a glorious match ahead of us, in which over three quarters of the audience are there solely for the purpose of observing me, and which we stand an extremely good chance of winning."

"Hm,"

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine,"

"Does Mr. Zabini have something he wants to share?"

"Not especially,"

"So where were you last night anyway?"

"Out,"

"Yes, believe it or not I gathered that much. In more detail, where were you?"

"I was having tea with Hagrid and discussing the health of the population of giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest,"

"No need to be sarcastic,"

"You drive me to it half the time. Come on, it's time to go,"

"Sulky bastard,"

"I heard that,"

*****************

"You'll be fine,"

Ginny smiled gratefully up at Harry, who had moved to stand alongside her. He pushed his glasses up slightly before grinning back at her. "Once you get out there I promise you'll feel much better. It's just this waiting; it got to me too,"

"Thanks Harry. Oh, and good luck in catching that snitch,"

"Aha, yeah, thanks,"

All too soon, they were moving out into the bright, crisp air to face the dour Slytherins. As the captains shook hands, Ginny stared at the hem of her robes to avoid Malfoy's open gaze, and felt her insides clenching at the mere thought of everyone packed into the seats.

Then, the match began and she kicked off, rushing through the wind.

************

Blaise was relieved when he could finally kick the ground away and soar towards the posts. The game pace was already furious, with Malfoy and Potter jostling each other high above the ground, eyes darting for the elusive golden blur.

Blaise gripped the handle of his broom, already the Quaffle was speeding towards him. His heart sank; Ginny was at the front of the trio of chasers, a determined glint in her eye. She tossed the ball hard at the nearest goal; Blaise swung around and batted it away with the tail end of his broom. Ginny's annoyance was evident, and she glared at him as she turned away.

Malfoy yelled his congratulations down at Blaise, but there was a sour taste in his mouth as he watched the dejected Weasley. Her brother stuck a finger up at him, and he had to duck both bludgers at the same time.

The match continued in much the same way, with Gryffindor steadily losing and the snitch nowhere to be seen. Every time he stopped a goal, Blaise felt his stomach tighten and was extremely angry with himself for allowing another person to spoil the game for him like this.

And then the disaster struck.

Malfoy glimpsed the snitch, and went straight into a vertical dive, closely followed by Harry. He hurtled through the clouds, straight for where Ginny was waiting for the Quaffle, completely unaware. Everyone else it seemed was intent on the seekers, not looking ahead.

Blaise surged forward and pushed into the side of Ginny's broom, moving her to safety just as Malfoy rammed into his shoulder with a large crack. Blaise gripped the broom with his right hand, aware he appeared to be slipping only his right hand didn't seem to be obeying him. He swayed sideways, the agonising pain in his right shoulder making him grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out. In desperation he scrabbled for the broom handle with his left hand, nails scraping the wood as Ginny's shocked brown eyes swam in front of him; her face was pale as the dark enveloped his mind.

...

...

It was dark outside when Blaise opened his eyes, a distorted view of the hospital wing danced in front of him. Groaning, he tried to put a hand to his aching head but discovered the arm was so swathed in bandages he couldn't move it. The sterile smell of the room assailed his battered senses, and he collapsed back onto the pillow.

"Ah Mr. Zabini, awake at last,"

"Why am I here?"

"You fractured every bone in your right shoulder,"

"Ouch,"

"Quite. Well, I've repaired them but you're in for a painful night I'm afraid. You are going to need to stay here for at least a couple of days,"

"Terrific,"

"Indeed," Madame Pomfrey turned to go, muttering about the hazards of what she viewed to be a brutal game.

"Wait, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Who won? Who caught the snitch?"

"You boys are all the same!"

"Yes, I know, but still. Who won?"

"Mr. Potter caught the snitch, owing to the fact that Mr. Malfoy stopped in order to catch you along with Miss. Weasley,"

His heart did a somersault in his chest.

"Miss. Weasley?"

"Yes, she was most concerned about you,"

"Oh,"

Madame Pomfrey turned back to the office, and air of disapproval surrounding her whilst Blaise lay back against the pillows in a state of bliss. He closed his eyes, grinning wryly at the sound of snoring from the nurse's office. The pain she had said he would feel had yet to assault him, and so he was perfectly content to lie back and study the ceiling.

There was a small movement at the door to the ward, and miraculously it opened by itself. A small ripple in the air moved towards a curious Blaise, stopping by the head of the bed. With a swift movement, the cloak was removed and Ginny appeared, smiling down at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you," She touched his bandaged arm gently, "If it wasn't for you, it would be me lying there right now. And I'm sorry for causing this. And I'm sorry for judging you when I didn't even know you." She gave him a rueful smile and sat in the small chair at his bedside.

"Its fine," He turned his head to see her better, "I would do the same thing right now if I had too," She bowed her head slightly, studying her clasped hands.

"Not many people would,"

He shifted slightly on his pillows, "Hadn't you better go? I mean, I don't want you to get caught here so late,"

"I'm not going anywhere, I owe you a rather large favour and I know how painful tonight would be for you. I remember when Harry went through the same, and I thought it would be easier if there was someone here. Unless of course you want me to go,"

"No, no, I don't. That's very kind of you," He stiffened as a spasm of pain ripped through his arm, his dark hair falling across his eyes.

"Then I'll stay, all night if need be," She said softly, her eyes warm.

********************

She watched him sleeping fitfully, teeth clenching every now and then as the after affects of the medicine battered at him. She felt extremely guilty that he was suffering for her, but it had also caused a spark deep within her that warmed her through. With his eyes closed, Blaise looked younger, more innocent. With one hand she smoothed back his hair from his forehead, the other she slipped between his fingers.

In his sleep, he smiled and clasped her hand gently, causing her to start slightly. She was almost asleep herself when she heard it, and afterwards wondered whether she really had. Blaise had turned his head, holding her hand tighter before murmuring, "Ginny,"

At the sound of her name she leaned forward watching him, his face peaceful now and eyelashes dark against his olive skin. On an impulse, Ginny moved to the edge of her chair and pressed her lips to his fleetingly.

The action prompted a sensation within her, and her heart began to thump somewhat erratically. This was nothing compared to what she felt when his deep eyes flickered open, and he gazed up at her wordlessly.

She bent down again, and brushed her lips against his but this time, as she began to pull away; his hand released her own and moved gently up her back holding her there. He closed his eyes again, lips smiling against her own as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Ginny didn't leave until the sun was well and truly up, and the room was flooded with light. She whispered that she would return as soon as possible; regret blossoming at the untimely arrival of dawn. He watched her pull on the cloak and the door opening and closing gently. He smiled quietly to himself, and gazed at the morning sky with a new appreciation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, not sure how good this chapter will be because I'm on a little bit of a sugar high at the moment and this chapter is a bit shorter than normal.**

**Love to all my fantastic reviewers, hope you like this one!**

**Please R and R, make my day ^^**

Breaking up with Dean was one of the hardest decisions Ginny Weasley had faced thus far in her life. He was sweet, he was cute, he was caring, he was kind and yet somehow all these things weren't enough for her. She placed her palms together, as if in prayer, and then interlocked her fingers. Somehow, she preferred a Slytherin to wonderful Dean. One of Malfoy's rich friends no less.

Creeping home on the dawn light after spending the night in the Hospital Wing, she wondered if it was not in fact her who needed to be there. Her actions, kissing a Slytherin, haunted her as she flitted through the shadows. Ginny silently admonished herself for being do dramatic, but even so the shocked faces of her friends and family swam before her closed eyes.

"What they don't know can't hurt them," She muttered to herself, as she slipped Harry's cloak into his trunk later the next day. She lifted a neat pile of clothes out of the way to place the cloak back at the bottom, and hid it under several pairs of socks.

Breaking up with Dean wouldn't be pretty, but she wasn't going to lie to herself by pretending she didn't know who she really wanted.

*****************

Draco Malfoy was knocked sideways of his bed as a blur flew across the Dormitory and enveloped him in a hug.

"What the hell?" He yelled furiously, scrabbling for his wand.

Blaise grinned down at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for stopping to catch me," He punched Draco's arm playfully and rolled off the blond Slytherins legs.

"A simple hello would have been perfectly adequate," Malfoy muttered, but he couldn't stop the smile that crept across his features. "When did she let you out anyway?"

"She didn't, I discharged myself," Blaise announced, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Ooh you are one dead wizard when she catches up with you,"

"Nah, I left her a card saying how much I appreciated her care, it'll be fine,"

"Kiss arse,"

"Love you too,"

"I must say, that was a very heroic little action,"

"What do you mean?"

"Saving the Weasley girl,"

"Oh, well, I just didn't want her to get hurt on her first match,"

"How sweet," Malfoy stood and stretched before throwing himself back on to his bed, "You know she has a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah," Blaise turned away so Malfoy couldn't read his expression.

"I won't let that get on the way though, she's bound to fall for me sooner or later,"

"Uhuh,"

Blaise bent down to open his trunk, searching for his Herbology book.

"Oh you aren't going to start reading are you? I thought we could go out,"

"Actually I'm still not completely better..."

"Well I, Doctor Draco, prescribe for you an evening out so a little of my magnificence might rub off on you,"

"Doctor Draco?" Blaise laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"Besides, reading dulls the eyes. I mean, look at me! I never read and I have the most beautiful sparkly eyes in all of Hogwarts."

"And the smallest brain,"

"Come on Blaise, we'll go into Hogsmeade, have a drink and some fun. What could be better?"

"What about all the others, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Screw them, they aren't good enough company."

"Oh fine, we'll go at seven,"

"No, wait! That only gives me six hours to get ready!"

"Oh the injustice!"

"Fuck off," Malfoy disappeared into the bathroom with a disapproving glare.

*********************

Ginny gently closed the door behind her and shut her eyes. Dean had taken it quite well, aside from the fact that she was sure she could now hear sobbing. She descended the stairs into the Common room, and headed over to where Hermione was sat.

"Hey,"

"Hi Ginny, how did it go?"

Ginny flopped into the nearest vacant armchair and drew her finger across her throat.

"That bad huh," Hermione set down her indignant cat and pushed a chocolate frog towards the red head.

"I just feel terrible, and then that makes me feel bad because I know Dean is feeling worse." She bit into the frog savagely, swallowing the first mouthful without tasting it.

Hermione sat back in her chair, gazing over to the window. Outside, wisps of cloud drifted past like lost sheep.

"See, now I feel like marching back up the stairs and telling him I didn't mean it," Ginny muttered miserably, breaking another chunk off the chocolate frog and contemplating it.

"Don't you dare, because then you would know you had made an even bigger mistake," Hermione stated firmly.

"But..."

"Why don't we go out? Get some fresh air, have a drink and remove you from the temptation of taking Dean back,"

"I don't really feel like it,"

"Tough," Hermione stood up and pulled Ginny out of her chair, "Go and find Harry's cloak so we can get out, he shouldn't mind to much, then go get ready and I'll see you here in a couple of hours,"

"Fine," Ginny turned and started back up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She decided she would give Dean some time before she barged back in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies to everyone I didn't reply to, my laptop has been taken away *sob* so I have had to beg to use this one, as a result I haven't had as much time as I would have liked. So, thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially to the new reviewers :)**

**-**

**By the by, just to remind you all, anything written in first person is Malfoy's POV, just thought I had better say because I haven't written from his POV for a while. **

**-**

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and love to you ALL ^^**

**-**

**-**

"Hermione," Ginny complained as her friend dragged her towards one of the less reputable pubs in Hogsmeade, "This is not a suitable place,"

"So sorry," Hermione paused before the doorway, hair in disarray and eyes bright, "But everywhere else is closed and I for one do not fancy going back up to Hogwarts yet,"

"Fine, but only one drink, OK?"

"Spoilsport,"

Ginny giggled as the normally sensible Hermione stuck out her tongue and led the way into the dingy building.

She halted as a burst of raucous laughter ensued from a table in the furthest corner, sure she recognised the voices. But her eyes swam, and her head felt as though someone had wrapped it in the crackly muggle substance bubble wrap, so she bit back an exclamation and followed her friend up to the bar.

"Alright?" A wizard who had draped himself over the furthest end of the bar winked at a startled Ginny.

"Yes thank you," She said stiffly, turning away from him as Hermione ordered two firewhiskeys. "Want me to find a table while you wait for the drinks?"

"Good idea," Hermione balanced on tip toes surveying the room, "I think that one over there is free,"

Ginny made her way towards the table and sunk onto a chair with a sigh of relief. She watched the leaping flame of the candle before her while she waited, unprepared for the sudden intrusion of a certain blond Slytherin.

"Ah, my favourite blood traitor," He grinned down at her, his eyes glittering in the sparkle of the candle.

"Malfoy," She shifted in her chair, feeling extremely uncomfortable under Draco's bold stare.

"Come and join us," He smiled easily, indicating the table in the corner. With a jolt, Ginny recognised Blaise, and a shiver danced up her spine.

"Certainly," She stood, seizing Hermione by the elbow as she appeared with the drinks and steering her towards the Slytherins.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?"

"Living a little, you should try it,"

"Ginny, that's Draco Malfoy, where in Merlin's beard did he come from?"

"Hogwarts, same as us,"

"Oh he is gorgeous,"

"Hermione!"

"What?" She looked at Ginny innocently with large brown eyes, one finger twisting a strand of hair absentmindedly through her fingers.

"Fine, granted, but he's also a player, and a prat, and..."

"Have you noticed how perfectly his skin tone compliments his eyes?"

"I give up,"

********

This is so bloody perfect; I never expected another opportunity with the Weasley girl so soon. She's looking delectably ruffled, blinking her copper hair out of those beautiful eyes. Why, she's almost as gorgeous as me, what a compliment. I'll just take her arm, help her into her chair. I'll be amazed if I don't get lucky tonight, me being me. I always take extra time getting ready if I'm going out, after all you never know. This blue shirt makes my eyes stand out, and girls _love _the mussed hair look. Top two shirt buttons undone, sleeves rolled up, if she resists me tonight I'll kiss Blaise.

********

Blaise, meanwhile, was suffering a series of electric shocks somewhere in the region of his heart when Ginny sat down opposite him. He had never seen her look so beautiful, and couldn't help noticing that the dark green top clung to her like a second skin.

"Evening," He grinned at her, their hands connecting all too fleetingly under the table.

"Seeing as we're all sitting comfortably, how about a little game?" Malfoy clicked his fingers imperiously at the lethargic bar woman.

"What kind of game?" Blaise noted Hermione was sat rather closer than necessary to Malfoy, her eyes warm.

"Guess," Malfoy grinned, holding up the large bottle of firewhiskey the waitress had just delivered to the table.

_Later_

Blaise groaned as yet another glass was pushed in his direction.

"Who would know the answer to that anyway?" He slurred, downing the contents of the glass and gasping for air. Malfoy adopted an offended air.

"_Everyone_ should know my mother's birthday; she is after all a severely talented woman for producing someone like me,"

Hermione giggled, precariously balanced on the edge of the table. Ginny had to smother a laugh at the sight of her friend so utterly smashed. She exchanged another smouldering glance with Blaise, who slid along the bench they were now sharing towards her.

"Full of yourself much Malfoy?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come now Miss. Weasley, even you have to admit that I am more than easy in the eye," She studied him, stretched languidly in his chair, long legs thrown out and blond hair ruffled over piercing eyes.

"I've seen better," She dismissed his claims, sneaking a look at Blaise.

"How rude," Draco did not seem overly concerned with her abrupt put down, he poured out another glass. "I expect that is just because you know no better Ginerva," He flicked a look at her from under sooty eyelashes, his voice low and caressing.

"Doubt it," She smiled.

"Very well," His voice was quietly triumphant, "Get the next question wrong and you must let me think of a suitable forfeit,"

"Fine!" Ginny laughed uneasily, "But unfair. You make up the questions!"

"Exactly," Malfoy ignored the heated glares Blaise was shooting his way as he asked, "What's my favourite colour?"

Hermione shot a startled look at him, "Surely that's a simple one?"

Ginny agreed with Hermione, "Its green isn't it?"

"Nope," Draco grinned smugly, before saying, "It's gold actually,"

"She can't be expected to know that!" Blaise shook his head, "Even I didn't know that!"

"Tough, Ginny here agreed to answer the question,"

"Very well," Ginny felt the firewhiskey she had consumed turning her blood to fire, "What's my forfeit?"

"Guess," Malfoy smiled, before standing in one fluid movement and leaning over the table towards her. Ginny watched him coolly, very well aware of what he was about to do.

His lips were surprisingly soft, the kiss amazingly gentle. He pulled away, his eyes laughing at her.

"Tell me you've had better after that,"

"Indeed I have,"

"Liar," he teased, before sitting back down next to Hermione and running a hand casually up her arm. She flushed a deep red, before turning her chair round towards him.

*************

Interestingly, the mudblood looks more than keen. Mind you, she can't be getting any at the moment, what with Potter and the idiot boy Weasley as her only male friends. Ginny Weasley is well worth waiting for, that little taste of joys to come is more than enough to convince me she loves me really. Who wouldn't? I know I have to look amazingly delicious at the moment, alcohol enhancing my already considerable appeal. Hell, I love my life.

*************

"I need a little fresh air," Blaise muttered, looking at Ginny.

"Ok, I'll join you," She took his proffered hand before leaving Hermione to enjoy the attention she was receiving from Malfoy.

Leaving the dingy interior of the pub, Blaise pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her wordlessly. Her stomach flipped as her arms snaked around his neck, playing with the some loose strands of hair. He pulled away, studying her with a smile.

"I hated him even touching you, let alone kissing you," He murmured, one hand cupping her cheek.

"He's nothing compared to you," She assured him, "He's just a cocky guy, trying it on,"

"He took a fancy to you the same time I did," Blaise recalled, gazing wondrously at the girl in his arms and still unable to believe she was with him.

"We shouldn't leave him alone with Hermione for too long," Ginny frowned, suddenly remembering her friend.

"Agreed,"

As she turned to walk back inside, Blaise grabbed her hand and brought her back to him, "Look," He whispered into her ear. She tipped her head, staring up at the icy serenity of the stars above them.

"They're so beautiful," She sighed, secure with his arms around her waist.

"Corny as it sounds, you outshine them," He held her close, mouth against her bright hair. Ginny twisted in his arms, smiling up at him.

"You have to shrink," She teased him, "I don't want to stretch every time I have to kiss you,"

"_Have_ to kiss me?"

"What? It's not like its optional," She stood on tip toes and kissed him lightly, then harder as his hand slid to her neck, holding her to him. Ginny gasped into his mouth as his cold hand gently massaged the back of her neck, sending tiny chills racing down her spine and tingling round her heart.

High above them, the moon smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter; severely bad writers block coupled with a laptop that has a tendency to conveniently lose all my work has really slowed me up.**

**Sorry to you all, and thank you to those of you who sent me messages about it, they really encouraged me to keep going :-)**

**Love to all of you, hope you enjoy the chapter enough to leave me a review ^^**

-

-

-

"Bugger, damn damn damn," Ginny cursed under her breath as she rushed along the corridor, flinging first years from her path. She had arranged to meet Blaise at lunch, and was now nearly half an hour late. Snape had kept the entire class in because someone had left some choice products from her older brothers' shop behind his desk, and the joy of having rabbit ears was utterly lost on the dour potions master.

"Excuse me," She muttered, elbowing her way through the tightly packed hall way. With a sigh of relief she turned the corner, only to be met by a drawling voice.

"Why Ginny, I'm beginning to think you don't love me anymore,"

"That's funny Draco; I could have sworn I didn't in the first place,"

The smirking Slytherin detached himself from the shadows and matched her pace. Ginny ducked her head, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear and clasping her books closer to her chest.

"And where are we off to in such a hurry?"

Her unintelligible response caused him to step in front of her and take her hand in one fluid movement.

"Come now Ginny," His languid tone arrested her, "You weren't so hostile last night," He brushed his lips over her hand, his eyes never once leaving her face. Ginny glared at him, determined to ignore the slight tingling of her skin.

"You kissed me, Malfoy, in an entirely unwanted gesture,"

"See, that would be your head speaking Ginny," Flipping her hand over, his thumb traced diminishing circles on her palm. He moved closer, whispering in her ear, "But your heart says something else I think,"

Ginny snatched her hand away, rubbing it angrily on her skirt and made to continue down the corridor.

"No you don't, no running away this time," Malfoy murmured, before catching her by the waist and spinning her round to face him. Her books flew from her arms as he silenced her enraged protestations with a kiss. She struggled furiously, her hands pushing against his shoulders before kneeing him in the crotch.

"Fuck!" Malfoy lept back from her, bent double with pain as his self assured act melted. Ginny collected her books and fled, cheeks burning.

**************

Blaise sighed as he glanced up and down the corridor once more. He wanted to wait for Ginny, but Quidditch practice started soon and he couldn't afford to be late after his performance last time. Clenching his fists on the cool stone of the windowsill in frustration, he turned to gaze out of the glass and across the grounds.

Already, some of his team were gathering on the pitch, and he was about to leave when she flung her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny gasped, breathless from her headlong flight from Malfoy, "Snape kept us in and then I couldn't get through there were that many people," She stared upwards at Blaise, striking in his house colours and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Its fine," He kissed the top of her head lingeringly, "Although I have to leave for practise,"

"Oh," Her disappointment was tangible as she looked up at him, "Can I watch?"

"Of course," He smiled and picked her books up off the floor where she had dropped them. She beamed back, and caught his free hand as they walked outside.

Ginny seated herself in the stands, her eyes fixed upon Blaise as he kicked off. She had resolved not to tell him about her encounter with Malfoy earlier, and she only hoped Malfoy himself wouldn't say anything. The blond Slytherin had arrived moments after them, limping a little, and seated himself upon his broom with a barely discernible grimace. She hoped he had trouble walking for at least a week.

****************

"Where were you?" Blaise yelled across the pitch to Malfoy, the wind whipping his hair back from his face. His friend ignored him, choosing instead to climb wincing unto his broom and kick off gingerly. Blaise shook his head, and accelerated over to where Draco was now hovering.

"I was held up," Malfoy looked over to the stands, where Ginny sat watching them warily. Blaise followed the direction of his gaze.

"What do you mean?" His insides clenched with a sudden fear and his knuckles turned white as they gripped the handle of his broom.

"Why does it matter to you?" Malfoy stared at his friend in amazement, a frown creasing his brow. Blaise curved away from him to block a Quaffle as it sped towards the goal.

"Because I love her!" Blaise howled over the wind.

Draco stared at him for a split second, before dissolving into laughter. He rolled through the air towards a motionless Blaise on his broom, shaking with barely suppressed mirth.

That's when Blaise punched him.


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, much to love to my wonderful reviewers :-) By the by, if any of you have a free moment, check out the most recent one shot I posted and give it a read. This chapter is going to be slightly different to begin with, as I'm changing the perspective for a little while. Let me know what you think ^^ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

You love them, and they have no idea. Sometimes their eyes pass over you, and for the briefest of seconds you can pretend there was something behind that glance, something deliciously tangible- and this will fuel your dreams for the next month. Such were the thoughts of Hermione Granger one afternoon, as she sat alone in her dormitory one evening. The penetrating chill of the autumn evening did not seem to affect her as she rested on the edge of her bed, and wondered whether or not to cry.

Her alcohol fuelled evening with Ginny and the Slytherins was somewhat hazy in the memory of the Gryffindor, and yet she distinctly remembered Malfoy... actually all she could remember was Malfoy. She had awoken the next morning with a sore head and dry throat, only faintly consoled by the goblet of hangover cure next to her.

Burying her head in her hands, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. The pile of work by her bed wasn't going away any time soon, and she supposed she had better attend to it, once the tears had stopped falling.

*****************

"What the hell, Blaise. What. The. Hell." An extremely irate Malfoy glared up at his erstwhile friend from his pillows, one side of his face heavily bruised and his leg in a winch. Biting his lip in order to maintain a straight face, Blaise shook his head.

"I didn't know you were with her! God, you never tell me anything!" Malfoy's under lip jutted out, giving him the appearance of a three year old.

"Are you sulking?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I am actually, because it seems that my best friend supposedly tells me nothing anymore."

"But you like her! I was hardly going to tell you if you liked her as well."

"Oh that," Malfoy waved an aristocratic hand lazily, "I can have almost any girl in this building, I don't go in for liking a single woman. Not my style. What does piss me off though, is the fact that instead of telling me, you felt the need to assault me midair."

He crossed his arms with difficulty, shuddering as he caught a sideways glance of his face in the mirror. Ruined, he hated to think how much time it would take the bruises to fade.

"I mean really, look what you've done to me! You are one vicious guy, you know that?"

"I've said I'm sorry for that, you shouldn't have laughed." Now it was Blaise's turn to look petulant.

"Yeah well, come on, you and Weasly? I don't think that's going to last the month to be honest, especially once she realises she can have me instead." Malfoy glanced up, and caught the glare of murderous intent. "Joking, joking!"

Blaise grunted as he levered himself off the chair besides the hospital bed.

"Don't joke about that," He said quietly, eyes dark and speculative.

"Whatever. Now go on, stop cluttering up this ward or I'll set Pomfrey on you."

As Malfoy watched his friends retreating back, his expression shifted from jocularity to a dark, brooding look. Weasly thought she could refuse him? Well she was certainly the only female in Hogwarts in that frame of mind. Besides, he couldn't have girls preferring Blaise to him; it wasn't any good for his reputation.

No, this matter needed a little attention, and a big dose of the Malfoy cunning.

****************

"Hermione!" Ginny dropped her bag near the door and raced over to where the Gryffindor was sat in between two of the beds, head bent and the tears falling onto the open page of a textbook. She threw her arm around Hermione's shaking shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny pushed the tottering pile of textbooks off her friends lap, and took one of her pale hands, staring worriedly into her wan face.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled, though she squeezed her friends hand as the tears continued to flow.

"That's obviously a lie," Ginny said gently, hugging her again.

"You're going to think I'm so stupid," Hermione sniffed, trying to smile.

"Pretty sure that's impossible; you're the cleverest witch in the world,"

"Not in all things," She hung her head before continuing, "I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy,"

"Ah," Ginny froze, unable to produce a more sympathetic or indeed tactful response.

"Exactly. That night we went out, it was obviously not important to him, but he paid attention to me for the first time in my life,"

She remembered how she had left Hermione alone with him while she was outside with Blaise, and a blush sprang to her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Hermione; I should never have left you alone with that snake."

"He was so charming, so courteous to me despite my heritage. When he kissed me, it wasn't anything to him, but it felt like I was floating."

Ginny had to physically restrain herself from saying she felt the same when she was with Blaise. Casting around for a topic to cheer her distraught friend she blurted out, "I'll help you get Malfoy."

"How? Miracles don't happen,"

Ginny helped Hermione up, and steered her over to a mirror, taking her hands away from her face.

"What makes you think you can't ensnare Draco?"

"I look so awful,"

" Even when you've just been crying you manage to look nice,"

"It's never going to happen, Ginny,"

And at those words Ginny Weasly resolved she would make it happen. To see her usually steadfast friend so upset was heartbreaking, and if ensuring that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger became a couple was what it took to make her smile that was what would have to occur.

All she needed was a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter has been stupidly delayed, and I am (once again) really, really sorry. Thank you to every single one of my reviewers, your encouragement means the world :) As promised, some Ginny/Blaise time in this chapter ^^**

"You said you loved me," Ginny smiled down at the blushing face of Blaise, as he lay on the grass gazing up at her.

"Well, yeah, I suppose I did," His eyes flicked sideways, and a rueful grin plucked at the side of his lips.

"So, do you really? Or were you just saying that for Malfoy's benefit?" She teased, tossing her hair back from her shoulders so it caught the sun. He reached up and pulled her into a kiss, closing his eyes as her eyelashes swept his cheek.

"I'm hurt you could ask that of me, of course it was for Malfoy's benefit," He smiled complacently, poking his tongue out at her before leaping up and tearing across the rolling lawns, chased by a mockingly furious Ginny.

He flung out arm to catch the gnarled trunk of the nearest tree, and ducked behind its leafy branches, a fist stuffed in his mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Blaise?" Ginny called uncertainly, having lost sight of him, "Blaise?" She turned to look back the way they had run, lifting a hand to shade her eyes. He twisted through the foliage, and grabbed her hand, making her jump and a shocked squeak rebound from the walls of Hogwarts.

"Sssh," He placed a finger over her lips, trying to stop the infectious giggles.

"Don't run away again," She murmured, the laughter fading from her vivid eyes.

"I'd have to be mad to do that," He grinned irrepressibly. She ducked under his arm, resting her head on his chest as she watched the mellow light filter through the arms of the tree. In the quiet of the afternoon, they could hear a gentle splash as a lazy tentacle of the giant squid broke the calm waters of the lake.

When she spoke again, it was so muted Blaise missed the words.

"What?"

She lifted her chin, sweeping her hair away from her face.

"Nothing,"

Blaise smiled down at her, his face alive in the dappled light, eyes richly dark.

"I love you too, Ginny."

* * *

The Slytherin common room was deserted, save for the pale skinned figure at the window, hands clenched tightly on the painted sill before him. Malfoy peered through the glass, his breath condensing on the panes as he glared out at the bright afternoon sky. He twisted on one heel, pausing only to snatch his bag from the windowsill before ducking into the clammy chill of the dank corridor beyond the porthole.

He needed to spend a little time talking to Professor Snape.

* * *

The Dining Hall reverberated with the amiable chatter of the students of Hogwarts, as they gathered to eat and catch up on the events of the day. Ginny was sitting between Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table, quietly contemplating her food as she listened to Ron and Harry reeling off the names of famous Chasers, gesturing wildly with forkfuls of mashed potato.

"Fascinating, aren't they?" Hermione muttered to the red head, grinning wryly as they both turned to look at the pair.

"You took the words from my mouth."

"Ginny," Hermione paused, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening in, "About the other night, I don't want you to think I was being pathetic, or that I, you know, cry about that sort of thing a lot."

"Of course I don't. And Hermione, it does not make you pathetic, trust me,"

"Thanks," The older girl smiled, before glancing over at the Slytherin table a little wistfully. Ginny couldn't resist looking over too, and as her eyes met those of Blaise she dropped her head to stare at her plate, trying to hide the furious blush spreading rapidly over her cheeks. She bit her lip to keep from smiling, and took an over large gulp of pumpkin juice, proceeding to choke a moment later.

Hermione thumped her back, smiling as she spluttered and coughed. Ginny glanced towards Blaise again, just in time to see him mouth "Slick," at her before turning to answer something Malfoy had just said.

She seized a napkin and mopped up the juice that had spilled from her goblet, determined not to look up again.

"That was nicely done," She heard Blaise whisper as she walked towards the stairs at the end of the meal.

"Oh shush you," She shot back, blowing him a discreet kiss before beginning to ascend the staircase. He snatched at the air, and held his hand close to his heart, winking at her as he turned to go in the opposite direction.

She linked arms with Hermione as they headed back up to the porthole, the smile not leaving her face for an instant.


	11. Chapter 11

"**If this hurts you, well I'm sorry. But love is not a game, especially when feigned, and a friend becomes a fiend, when the lies remain unseen. ****He's using you****."**

"So, my dark horse of a friend, how's life in paradise?" Blaise glanced up fleetingly from his notes, the scratching of his quill barely audible over the mumbling voices of the other students. His sharp gaze grazed Malfoy's affected look of curiosity, before dropping once more to the parchment before him.

"Wonderful," He replied, dipping the nib into the inkwell and steeling himself for a caustic remark in reply.

"I'm glad," The apparent sincerity in Malfoy's tone surprised Blaise, and he looked up once more to meet Malfoy's eyes. "After all, it is about time you dated someone."

"Thank you for your concern in the matter,"

"I'm serious,"

Blaise snorted, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement, "And what about you? It's been what, a week? Don't tell me the Casanova of Hogwarts is losing his touch?"

"Far from it, far from it. I'm merely biding my time for a prize worth waiting for."

"Oh?" Blaise returned to his work, "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe," Malfoy threw both his legs over the arm of his chair, idly contemplating a loose thread on his sleeve, "Then again, maybe not." With his head bent over his notes, Blaise missed Malfoy's thin cold smile. "So, how far have you gone with her?"

"Why would I discuss that with you?"

"Charming. I thought we were friends Zabini."

A low chuckle emanated from the seemingly studious Blaise.

"I'm wounded," Malfoy pouted, before rising in one fluid movement from the embrace of the chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Fun as this is, I have to send an owl,"

"Ok, see you at dinner yeah?"

"Sure, see you then."

"Good evening Ginerva,"

The smooth voice sent a shiver up Ginny's spine, as she turned slowly from the book shelf to see Malfoy leaning casually against the back of a chair, the soft library lamp light making his eyes brighter, and more piercing.

"Yes?" Her curt tone rang out in the quiet room. He strolled forward, both hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to see you," The softness of his voice surprised her.

"Right," Unsure of how to react to this, Ginny turned back to the bookshelves. She realised her mistake when he sidled up behind her, close enough that the hairs on the back of her neck lifted, but without touching her.

"My offer still stands," He whispered.

"What offer?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," He tutted, "The offer of me. I must say though, this is the last time I shall ask so nicely,"

"You are so full of yourself _Draco,_" She spat, and twisted away from him before heading for the door.

"Very well," He called after her, "Sooner or later you'll change your mind," It didn't matter, he had his plan. Smiling to himself, Malfoy patted his pocket where the useful little concoction provided by Snape rested. This was going to be fun.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, as a red faced Ginny slid into her seat.

"Library," She replied shortly, omitting any mention of Malfoy. She wasn't so sure she wanted Hermione with the Slytherin, even if it would make her happier. The thick layer of charm that covered Malfoy was as deadly as the nectar within a Venus Fly Trap, but Hermione was convinced she loved him. Even now, the Gryffindor was gazing over at the Slytherin table, resting her head on one hand as she stared dreamily at a certain profile.

Ginny sighed, she would have liked to have told her friend about Malfoy pursuing her, but considering the circumstances it was hardly tactful, and would have sounded boastful and callous. She needed someone to help her decide what to do, but obviously Blaise was ruled out. She didn't think he even knew, or at least believed Malfoy when he had said he wasn't interested anymore.

Having suddenly lost her appetite, Ginny pushed away her plate and left the dining hall, and so missed Malfoy's slow wink at Hermione, and the subsequent blushing. Had she seen, she may have been more prepared for what happened next.

The usual flurry of owls flocked over the heads of the students next morning, and Ginny paid little attention to the sleek school owl that landed beside her plate, save to glance at the name on the envelope and push it across the table to Hermione, whilst saying through a mouthful of toast, "It's for you 'Mione."

"How strange, why would someone send me a letter from within the school?"

Ginny shrugged, "Only one way to find out,"

Hermione frowned as she pulled the owl towards her, and unpicked the strap binding the little envelope to its leg. Both girls watched the owl wing its way back to the owlery, puzzled, before Hermione cut open the envelope with her knife, and pulled out the scrap of parchment. She scanned it, her colour rising as a slow smile lit her face.

She handed Ginny the letter without speaking, her hand shaking with excitement.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I could not let another day pass without attempting to speak to you. I realise that our kiss meant little to you, and that due to your radiant beauty you must have much similar attention directed your way. But I cannot rest without at least attempting to express my feelings for you. My own words seem wholly inadequate, so allow me to borrow some from a highly talented muggle writer. "__You must allow me to ____**tell you**__ how ardently I admire and love you." Please, if there is the slightest hope that you may by some miracle feel the same; meet me this morning after breakfast. I will wait for you by the lake, forever if need be. _

_Your devoted servant,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The letter was top class over the top bullshit, and Ginny could not help but snort as she read it. But the effect upon Hermione was profound. Her eyes sparkled with uncontained joy as she threw her things in her bag and stood up, snatching the letter back from Ginny as she did so.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, appalled at the change Malfoy's sugared lies had wrought in her friend.

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"No, Hermione, don't fall for it!"

"Fall for what? He really likes me, it says here!" Hermione dangled the parchment in front of Ginny's face.

"You really believe that? Why has he left it all this time to speak to you then? Why go through phases of ignoring you if he really cares?"

"It's all explained here!" Hermione was clearly running out of patience.

"It's a letter!" Ginny practically howled, "It doesn't mean anything! It doesn't make every word true purely by dint of being written down!"

"I don't have time for this." Hermione turned and walked towards the doors. Ginny watched her walk away, completely overwhelmed by a feeling of helplessness. How could she tell Hermione that Draco didn't really care? The cruelty of Malfoy dawned on Ginny, as she realised how far he would go, to the extent of using one of her best friends, who he had long been aware liked him, to make her jealous.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she left the hall, the outline of the staircase before her blurring, and weaving through her vision.

Hermione was walking into a web of tangled feelings, and she couldn't do anything to help her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I can't believe how long it's been, if you've all abandoned this fic it's entirely understandable. I'd completely forgotten about it, but I had a free afternoon and some inspiration so this is the result. A thousand apologies!**

"What's wrong?" Blaise replaced a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear, his face filled with concern.

"It's Hermione." She sighed, turning in his arms.

They had the Common Room to themselves, and were curled in the largest chair. The remains of an impromptu snack littered the table in front of them, and abandoned homework lay desolately amidst chocolate frog wrappers, and remnants of éclair.

"I know, I'm not happy about her and Malfoy either. But she's a big girl Gin; she can take care of herself."

"Don't call me Gin."

"It's sweet."

"It's irritating."

Blaise nuzzled into her neck, moving his lips closer to her ear.

"Sorry," He breathed, smiling. She ignored him.

"I can't think why she doesn't see what a scumbag he is."

"That's love for you. Side effects include selective sight and a sudden liking for poetry."

"Can't you take this seriously? She's in real trouble here."

Smile fading Blaise stood, gently extricating himself from behind Ginny and stretching.

"Where are you going?" She sounded baffled, annoyed at losing her favourite cushion.

"Much as I adore listening to you snap at everything I say, I have work to do."

He climbed out of the porthole without a backwards glance. Ginny slumped back in the chair. She knew she'd been tetchy lately, but she couldn't help it. Everywhere she went Draco was there, smiling at her over her best friend's head or loudly musing where they would go on their next date. Even in the dormitory there was no escape, Hermione was constantly reading one of the Slytherin's love letters. She kept each one in a box under her bed, and all the while Ginny longed to grab her by the arms and tell her that Malfoy was using her. Blaise's attitude didn't help. He refused to see the problem, insisting that whatever his friend's many faults, he wasn't evil. Of course, Blaise didn't know the whole story, but Ginny wasn't about to confess that Draco was actually pursuing her. It was a mess, one that she couldn't find a solution too.

She put her head in her arms and sighed. She'd already lost her best friend. Was she driving Blaise away too?

Blaise stalked down the corridor, angry with Ginny for being so prickly, angry with Malfoy for causing the problem, angry with himself for not staying. He stopped, on the point of turning back, before swearing and continuing towards his own common room. It too was practically empty, save for a couple of first year's playing cards in front of the fire. He stormed up the stairs to the dorm, throwing himself on his bed and staring testily at the ceiling.

"Problem?"

"Bloody- You scared the life out of me."

Draco grinned, returning to his book.

"So sorry."

"Could you try and sound any more insincere? I almost believed there was a scrap of genuine feeling for a moment." Blaise scrutinised the languid figure. "Are you reading?"

"Apparently so."

"I didn't know you could."

"Hahaha. Oh dear, there go my sides."

"What's the book?"

"Collection of Shakespeare's sonnets."

There was a pause.

"You're reading a muggle's work?"

"It's good."

"I think the world is ending."

"Look, Hermione likes him. So, I'm being a dutiful boyfriend and trying to like him as well."

"Yeah, listen, I need to talk to you about Hermione."

"Oh?" Malfoy looked over his book, eyebrows raised.

"Why? You don't do relationships. You utilise a room in the astrology tower and move on to the next girl."

"Well I've changed. That's not a crime is it?"

"Not that I'm aware, just highly unlikely. Come on Draco, you can tell me."

This was received with a snort of derisive laughter.

"Blaise, of all the people I could tell, you are the very last." His face appeared again, looking at his friend with sly malice. "Why not ask Ginny? She knows a good deal more about everything than she's letting on, you know."

**R and R : )**


End file.
